Blue Tranquilium
by Miluiel-HUN
Summary: Translation with the writer permission! Thank you Schemingreader! Slash. Snarry. 5 részletben :
1. Chapter 1

**Snarry!** Fordítás, természetesen a szerző engedélyével feltöltve! **Történet:** Pitont felmentik a bírósági eljárás alól és Harry támogatja haza, a megkönnyebbüléstől hiperventilláló bájitalmestert. Hogy segítsen, Harry bead neki egy általa ismerősnek vélt nyugtatót, amiől Piton úgy elszáll, mint egy repcsi. (És Harryn landol.)

A szerző: Schemingreader

A mű 5 részes, idővel ezeket is lefordítom és felteszem nektek :)

**Blue Tranquilium**

Harry úgy gondolta, nem meglepő, hogy Pitonnak pánikrohama van a wizengamoti pere után. Ez előre látható volt. A furcsa dolog ebben az volt, hogy ő, Harry, megkapta a felügyeletet a hiperventilláló idősebb férfira. Mégis, hogy sikerült felelősséget vállalnia Pitonért?

Az ő tanúvallomása mosta tisztára Pitont Dumbledore meggyilkolásának vádja alól. Ez volt a legkevesebb, amit tenni tudott azért a férfiért, aki közé és Voldemort átka közé állt. A legkevesebb, amit tenni tudott azért a férfiért, aki előbújt a rejtekhelyéről, hogy végül kitegyék egy bírósági eljárásnak. A legkevesebb, amit tenni tudott azért a férfiért, aki felmentette Harryt a gondatlanságból elkövetett emberölésért, amit végül is ő követett el Dumbledore ellen a bájitallal még a barlangban; tartozik Pitonnak.

De ez nem azt jelentette, hogy szeretnie is kellett őt.

Piton még mindig ugyanaz a csúnya, öreg, higgadt faszrázó, miközben, mint mindig, ugyanazzal az intenzitással nézett dühösen Harryre. „_Istenem, miért utál engem ennyire?"_ Töprengett Harry magában. „_Az ő hibája, hogy azt hittem, megölte Dumbledore-t, honnan tudhattam volna, hogy mi történik?"_

Miután véget ért a per, Harryék elhoppanáltak a Minisztériumból. Mire a két férfi bebotladozott Piton házába a Fonó sor végén, Piton zihált és sápadt volt.

- Piton professzor, jól van? - kérdezte Harry.

- Valamiféle átoknak kell lennie, Potter, nem tudok lélegezni, és a szívem is zakatol!

- Van fájdalom a mellkasában? Fáj a karja? - Harry meglehetősen biztos volt benne, hogy Pitonnak nincs szívrohama, de a gyakornokoskodása Madam Pomfreynél megtanította rá, hogy inkább kérdezzen. Mindig először kizárta a legtöbb életveszélyes betegséget, és azután maradt a legnyilvánvalóbb.

- Nem, Potter, nincs szívrohamom - mosolygott csúfondárosan Piton. Azután aggodalmasan felpillantott. - Vagy igen? Igazad van! A szívem egy mérföldet rohan egy perc alatt. Jézus! Le kell ülnöm. Én... én meg fogok halni?

- Szerintem, pánikrohama van, Piton.

- Ez... Mi ez? Óh, Istenem! - Még sápadtabb lett, mint általában, csaknem zöld.

- Émelyeg? - kérdezte Harry. A fejében pipálgatta a tüneteket.

- Nem érzem a karjaimat! Nem érzem a testem!

- Tudathasadás...

- Ez... ez egy átok lesz, Potter. Csinálj valamit!

- Finite Incantatem - mormogta Harry. Piton lerogyott egy konyhaszékre.

- Jobban van? - kérdezte Harry. Pitonnak sikerült a látható gyötrelmei ellenére szarkasztikusnak tűnnie. - Rendben, akkor hol tartja a gyógyító bájitalokat?

Piton a mosogató fölötti szekrény felé intett, mire Harry felpattant áttúrni azt.

- Ez úgy néz ki, mint a Kék Tranquilium bájital, amit Madam Pomfrey is használ. A címke lehámlik, de úgy tűnik, hogy ugyanazok a hozzávalók vannak benne. - Harry egy varázslatot használt a bájital tesztelésére, hogy biztos legyen benne, a címke tényleg passzol az összetételhez.

- Nincs szükségem bájitalra. Arra a kék folyadékra gondol? Az... az legfőképpen macskagyökér kivonat. Húsz éve csináltam. Az voltaképpen... - Piton hangja elcsuklott, miközben újra rátört a zihálás és hiperventilláció.

- Nos, úgy tűnik, egyezik a címke azzal, amije Pomfreynak is van. Szerintem, be kéne vennie ebből, ha ez tényleg az.

- Re... rendben. - Ez is azt mutatta, mennyire betegnek érzi magát Piton, hogy mégis hajlandó volt bevenni a bájitalt.

Harry kiöntött valamennyit egy pohárba, és segített Perselusnak meginni azt.

- Nagyon kihűlt, talán a sokk miatt. Szerintem, le kéne dőlnie egy picit. Szüksége van arra, hogy betakarózzon és felmelegedjen. Tudok csinálni egy teát.

Perselus kezei remegtek, amikor töltött magának még egy pohárral a bájitalból.

- Biztos benne, hogy szüksége van ilyen sokra abból a cuccból? - kérdezte Harry. - Nem testtömeg által adagolják? Maga nem túl nagy.

Perselus reszketegen kuncogott, és ingatta hosszú kezét. Homályosan rá nézett.

- Nem tudom elhinni, hogy életben vagyok, Potter. Kész voltam meghalni.

- Gyerünk, Piton, felviszem a lépcsőn, és ágyba rakom. Gyerünk, keljen fel!

Harry ráterítette Piton hosszú karjai közül az egyiket a vállára, és támogatni kezdte őt a lépcsők felé. Piton haja, amit frissen azon a reggelen mostak a per miatt, sovány arcába hullott, elfedve annak kifejezését. Megtántorodtak a lépcsőkön. Piton csak alig segített vinni magát.

- Minden rendben! - Harry nem akarta ledobni őt az ágyra, de fel kellett fedeznie, hogy Piton meglepően nehéz. Úgy gondolta, hogy Piton nem az a fajta valaki volt, aki képes lebegni, ha elviszed úszni.

Áttámolygott a szobán a régi tanárával. Teljesen olyan volt, mintha táncolna egy nagy hiénával. Harry leült az ágyra, miközben lerakta Pitont az ágyra maga mellé.

- Rendben, most bebújtatom a takarók alá. Nincs szükség arra, hogy levetkőztessem, ez is melegíti legalább.

Feltette mindkét lábát az ágyra, és párnát nyomott a nem tiltakozó fej alá. Levette Piton cipőit, és fölé húzta a takarókat, leült mellé az ágyra, hogy bebugyolálja őt.

Piton elkezdett kuncogni magában, és nem úgy tűnt, hogy képes abbahagyni. Mivel Harry sohasem hallotta őt nevetni, nemhogy kuncogni, ezért ez kissé nyugtalanító volt.

- Lehet, túl sokat vett be a bájitalból - mondta Harry próbaképpen.

- Óh, valóban úgy gondolod, Potter? - kérdezte vontatottan Perselus, és még többet nevetett. Nem hangzott szarkasztikusnak, mint általában, nagyon is ellazult volt. Felnézett Harryre, és ráhunyorgott. Miután kapcsolatot teremtett, megragadta Harryt a vállainál, és lehúzta őt egészen közel az arcához.

Harry olyan hangot adott ki, ami zavarba ejtően hasonlított egy nyikkanáshoz.

- Hmmmm - duruzsolta Piton kásásan. Azután megcsókolta Harry arcát. Az ajkai nyitva voltak, szája meleg volt és nedves. És puha. Végigcsókolgatta Harry hajvonalát, karjai lazán megszorították a másik férfi vállait.

- Hmm, hmm, hmm - duruzsolta magának Piton.

- Piton az a helyzet... hogy nem vagy önmagad - fulladt el Harry. Piton egy nagyon élvezetes illatú borotválkozás utáni arcszesz bájitalt viselt.

- Akkor ki vagyok én, hmm? - mondta Piton, és felhorkantott. Álmosan pislogva belenézett Harry szemeibe. - Aw - mondta lágyan, de nem fejezte be a gondolatot. Megcsókolta Harry sebhelyét.

- Istenem, ne... - mondta Harry. Piton vékony ajkai nagyon forróak voltak, és tényleg csodálatos volt, ahogy így homlokon csókolta. A fejfájásokkal teli évek során senki sem csókolta meg a homlokán, jött rá.

- Minden rendben, Harry Potter. Harry Rohadt Potter. Harry Rohadt Jó Potter - mondta Perselus. Azután nevetett egy kicsit. Teljesen körbesimította körülötte a karjait és megölelte, lehúzta Harryt, hogy rajta legyen. - Most elkaptalak. Rendben leszel pici Harry.

- Pici Harry? - ismételte hitetlenkedve. Küzdött a felállásért, de megpróbálta nem túl nyilvánvalóan csinálni.

- Nem vagy már kicsi többé, ugye? Magas lettél - mondta ragyogva Perselus. - Felnőttél, pici Harry Rohadt Jó Potter, és most már rohadt jó, rohadt jó.

Még egy kicsit csókolgatta Harryt, ezennel egyenletesen nedvesen. Egy pillanattal később Harry ráeszmélt, hogy Piton épp nyalogatja mindenhol, ahol csak éri. Még Harry haját és az ingét is megnyalta. Harry ellentmondó késztetések között őrlődött: a pezsgő, elfojtott nevetése, a menekülési vágya és a szexuális ösztönei.

- Most van egy merevedésed, vagy nincs? - dúdolta Piton - Minden rendbe' van! Ne aggódj! Megoldom, nekem is van!

Elkezdett körözni a csípőjével, így a merevedése a ruháikon keresztül Harryéhez súrlódott.

- Benzoátok! Benzoátot adtál nekem, pici Potter fiú. Minő friss új... benzoátok. Kedvelem a benzoátokat. Te, meg lehet, nem vagy már pici fiú többé.

- Nem - fulladt el Harry.

- Nem, nem vagy kicsi egyáltalán - mosolygott önelégülten Perselus. Lesimított kettőjük között, és megcirógatta Harry farkát a feszülő nadrágon keresztül. - Nem kicsi egyáltalán - mondta Perselus újra, és még többet nevetett magában. - Ne állj fel - mondta, mikor Harry ki akart szabadulni az ölelésből. - Képes lettem volna meghalni érted, ha hagyod, te kis hülye. Bájos kis hülye. De helyette az a kicsi patkány volt, aki meghalt a bájos kis hülyéért. Azt kívánom, bár én lettem volna. De nem most, mivel a kiváló drog... (ford.: szójáték *)

- Ezt hogy érted, benzoidok?

- Úgy értem, ez az általam készített bájital lemásolja a benzoidazepinensek hatásait. Hasonló a váliumhoz vagy a xanaxhoz, Potter. Nyugtató! Eufórikus!

- Ez az, amit adtam neked?

- Igazad volt, hogy ez egy nyugtató, soha nem éreztem magam még ennyire nyugodtnak egész életemben.

Piton kuncogott magában még egy keveset.

Körkörösen dörzsölgette Harry hátát, a keze egyre lejjebb és lejjebb csúszott.

- Csak egyszer vettem be. Azóta vesztenem kellett egy kevés súlyt. Vagy drogtűrést, vagy valami hasonlót.

- Elérted, hogy a bájitaltól elszállj?

Piton teli torokból felnevetett.

- Mondja ezt James 'Dr. J.' Potternek a fia, a fickónak, aki bevezette a cannabist Roxfortba!

- Soha nem ismertem őt - motyogta Harry, miközben megpróbált felállni. De Piton mozdulatlanul tartotta szorosan a derekánál fogva.

- Szegény Potter, ezt próbáltad meg az utolsó tizenöt évben elmondani nekem. - Piton még mindig mosolygott, és ez még mindig nagyon helytelennek tűnt az arcán. Harry feltámaszkodott az egyik karjára. Piton tökéletes jóindulattal nézett fel rá, és Harry örömében kipirult. Igazán vágyakozott ennek a rettenetes embernek a jó véleményére? Valami sokkal kielégítőbbet érzett, mint a szex; az elfogadást a régi tanárától.

Bár talán az, amit Piton jóváhagyott, az szexuális.

Harry kemény volt. Piton kezei felmelegítették, és nyugodtan játszottak az izmokkal a hátán, legyúrtak teljesen a farizmáig. Piton masszírozta Harry farpofáit, és egymáshoz nyomta az erekcióikat.

- Harry Potter, meg fogsz baszni engem, Harry Potter - énekelte Piton egy lélegzet alatt, valami ismeretlen régi dallamra. - Meg fogsz baszni, míg le nem spriccellek, mer' ez tényleg nem számít, Harry Potter, Harry Homotter, a tetőn...

- Piton, Piton Professzor, én képtelen vagyok... kihasználni az alkalmat... talán...

- A hús hajlandó, még akkor is, ha a szellem gyenge! - Piton nekilátott lefelé csókolgatni Harry testén, addig tekerte magát, míg arcát Harry nyakába nem fúrta. Nyalogatta Harry kulcscsontját és egyre lejjebb a fiatalabb férfi szegycsontján, ahol az ing kinyílt. Könyörtelen volt, még álmosan is.

Harry nem volt benne biztos, hogy mit tegyen. Harry teste válaszolt az ingerekre; Piton gátlástalansága ragályos volt, és Harry nem érezte azt a rémületet, amit néha, mikor közel került egy másik emberhez.

A probléma nem a közelség, ezt bevallotta magának. A közelség nem fagyasztotta le; ez a probléma szexuális volt.

De eddig nem tudott segíteni ezen, csak pár perce. Piton mindenütt ott volt rajta, és nem tudta szabályozni magát a bájital miatt, nem mintha ezt itt valaha megismételnék. Nem volt olyan kapcsolata a férfival, hogy ezt megkockáztathatta volna.

- Potter - mondta Piton rekedt hangon -, fejezd be a sok aggódást, Potter, és felelj meg a szenvedélyes hír... hírnevednek! - Kigombolta Harry ingjét, de elég sokáig tartott neki, amíg megbirkózott a gombokkal, már csak azért is, mert egyszerűen muszáj volt minden frissen felderített bőrdarabot végignyalnia. Kikapcsolta a mandzsettát ez egyik ujjon, és elkezdte nyalogatni felfelé Harry karját a csuklójától.

Harry kifújta a levegőt, picit felmorrant, ahogy Piton nyelve lassan nedves ösvényt húzott a belső karján felfelé a könyökéig.

- Te is mássz be a takaró alá, az én Homotterem, az én Potter haverom - mondta elmosódott hangon Piton. Kibontotta a másik kézelőt is, és megpróbálta lehúzni az inget. - Nem tudnál segíteni, fiú?

Harry levette az ingét, azután a trikóját is, majd egyfajta vállvonással önmagának, becsúszott a takaró alá Piton mellé. Piton azonnal rajta termett, beleszippantott a mellkasszőrébe, és megnyalta az egyik mellbimbóját.

- Mmmmm - duruzsolta. Becsúsztatta az egyik kezét Harry nadrágjába, és elkezdte cirógatni őt. Harry lefogta a kezét, és kilazította az övét, mert így túl szoros volt, mire Piton felsóhajtott.

Piton sokat tudott a férfi testről, döntötte el Harry. Még soha nem érintették így őt. Nos, nem engedte meg nagyon sok embernek, hogy ezelőtt egyáltalán megérintsék. Csak kettőnek, és ők mindketten lányok voltak. Nők. Istenem, gyanította valaha is, hogy milyen jó érzés, amikor valaki simogatja azt a részt, ami a golyói és az ánusza között van? Istenem!

Immár Piton Harry golyóit hengergette a nagy, meleg markában. Nem volt túl gyengéd vagy túl durva.

Azután Piton bevette Harry farkát a szájába. Még mindig csendesen dúdolt. Harry úgy érezte, hogy szemei befordultak a fejébe. Harry szerette, ahogy Piton szopta, nagyon, nagyon szerette ezt az érzést. Az ágyon tekergőzött tőle.

- Piton! Uh! Én el fogok... Én el fogok menni! - zihálta Harry. Piton megragadta Harry seggét, és tartotta, miközben a fiú tovább, mélyebbre csúsztatta a farkát a férfi forró szájában, végül milliónyi apró darabra tört az élvezettől nyöszörögve.

A dereka felől hallotta Piton elégedett szürcsölését. Harry megvonaglott.

Végül felemelkedett, miközben nagyon úgy látszott, hogy örül magának. Ez szintén olyan kifejezés volt, amit Harry eddig még sosem látott, töprengett zavarodottan. Piton körülfogta karjaival Harryt, és szájon csókolta.

- Hm, mesés - mormolta Piton. - És még mindig kemény vagy. Ez mesés.

Harry újra elpirult. Piton megcsókolta az állkapcsát, és azt mondta:

- Mesés, igazán mesés, mesés, mesés.

- Kedvellek, amikor ilyen állapotban vagy - mondta Harry magának.

- Hm? Milyen állapotban? Lebegve, mint egy repcsi? A rögtönzés miatt? - Volt egy leheletnyi régi neheztelés Piton hangjában, de főleg szórakozottnak hangzott.

- Nem. Boldog vagy, és... szeretsz engem.

Piton újra nekikezdett nevetni. Megállt, és elkezdett mondani valamit, azután még többet nevetett.

- Nem, miért nem? Miért döntenénk romba mindent pár megjegyzéssel, eh? Végül ki fogok dőlni, és utána újra seggfej tudok lenni. De addig is dugjuk, eh? Dugjunk. Gyerünk Harry. Dugjunk, dugjunk...

Még mindig énekelt, dörzsölte orrát Harryhez, szimatolt, dúdolt, nyilvánvalóan nagyon lebegve és boldogan. Harry is nevetni kezdett. Ezen nem tudott segíteni.

- Rajtam nevetsz? - kérdezte Piton, és hirtelen nagyon szomorúan nézett.

- Nem - mondta Harry komolyan.

- Nem, nem nevetsz, vagy nem, nem rajtam?

- Nevetek, de nem rajtad.

- Velem nevetsz. Vagy mellettem nevetsz. Vagy kigúnyolsz. Heh.

Harry még többet nevetett.

- Ez az, amit igazán szeretnél egész idő alatt?

- Nem, én valójában egy ideges faszi vagyok. Mit gondolsz, miért csináltam ezt a bájitalt?

- Mire gondolsz, a pánik rohamok miatt?

- Úgy értem, hogy így én is ugyanúgy tudtam élvezni egy könnyed ölelkezést, mint bárki más. Amikor még a húszas éveimben voltam, akarom mondani, mielőtt visszamentem a kettős ügynök bizniszbe.

- Szerintem, én nem vagyok olyan, mint más, ezért... ezért mert én még soha...

- Nem baj, minden rendben lesz. Meglátod.

Ez tényleg Piton? Harry elámult. De Piton már a száját csókolta puhán, nedvesen, majdnem csak nyaldosta a száját, nyalogatta, és Harry elhalmozta a zihálásával.

- Kell egy pálca, hol van... - motyogta Piton.

Harry odahívta a pálcáját, és odaadta neki. Piton összeráncolta a szemöldökét. A ruháik köddé váltak.

- A non-verbális varázslat előnye a meglepetés - mondta Harry mosolyogva, és Piton elkezdett dörgölőzni hozzá.

Azután azt mondta:

- Nahát, mi ez már megint... Óh...- Ez egy varázslat bizsergése volt, de Harry nem tudta, milyen varázslat lehet az.

- Mit csináltál?

- Szex varázslat. A síkosításért. Ez nem olyan, mint egy nő, tudod. Ez nem csúszós állandóan, amikor csak dugni akarsz.

- Én... nem tudtam. Sosem jutottam el addig.

- Helyes, több marad nekem - mondta Piton értelmetlenül. - Több nekem, több nekem... - És közelebb kígyózott Harryhez, test a testhez ért.

Eztán Piton elfordult Harrytől, és maga köré húzta a férfi karjait. Megfordította Harry kezeit, tenyérrel lefelé, szemben a mellkasával, és elkezdte végigdörzsölni velük a mellbimbóit. Piton előre-hátra mozgatta a fenekét szemben a zsendülő erekcióval.

- Csak csúsztasd be éppen oda, óvatosan, rendben?

Harry széthúzta a farpofákat, és közédörzsölte magát. Egyáltalán nem tudta, mit tegyen. Ujjait a hasítékhoz dörzsölte, és megtalálta a kicsi ráncos lyukat.

- Hogy a pokolba fér be a farkam ide? - ámuldozott halkan.

Piton megragadta Harry farkát maga mögött, és a hegyét a feneke hasítékához dörzsölte, aztán valahogy hátratolta a csípőjét. Harry péniszének feje hirtelen becsusszant.

- Lassan nyomd be, jól van, Potter, lassan, izgass, tágíts, lassan... - A csendes és mély hangú utasítás annyira máshogy hangzott az ágyban, mint az osztályteremben.

Valahogy Piton négykézlábra húzta magát, majd Harry felé pucsított, és igen, lökés, lökés abba a szoros, sima, forró zugba. Annyira lassan mozgott amennyire csak tudott, amíg az egész becsúszott. Nem mozdult pár pillanatig.

- Fájt? - suttogta.

- Nem - suttogta vissza Perselus. - Miért suttogsz? Tudom, hogy a farkad a seggemben van.

- Uh - morogta Harry, a nevetés egy önkéntelen rázkódása miatt csípőjével adott egy kicsi lökést.

- Ez az, bassz meg, ez az...

Bár csak éppen most élvezett el, Harry nem hitte, hogy sokáig fogja bírni. Az a szorító szűk ölelés, a forróság, az ügyesség és Piton örömteli nyögése túl sok volt neki.

- Piton, én... Óh...

- Perselus, a nevem Perselus. Mondd ki - kapkodta Piton a levegőt.

- Pe... Perselus...

Piton rárántott a farkára, gyorsabban és gyorsabban. Harry megbabonázva bámulta.

- Erősebben, Harry, bassz meg erősebben, erősebben!

Hirtelen megérezte Piton szorító orgazmusát körülötte, a feneke önkéntelen összehúzódásait a farka körül.

- Perselus! - Harry hevesen élvezett el, olyan hevesen, hogy azt hitte, el fog ájulni. Ráomlott a másik hátára.

Mindketten elterpeszkedtek. Az oldalukra zuhantak, miközben ölelkeztek, Harry farka kicsúszott Perselusból, aki egy csalódott kis nyögést adott ki emiatt, együtt nevettek fel.

- Még mindig lebegsz? - kérdezte Harry. Felnyúlt, és letörölt egy könnycseppet Perselus arcáról.

- Ez történt előző alkalommal is. A bájital egy dilibogyó, mindig úgy végzed, hogy a végén sírsz... - szipogott egy hatalmasat.

- Újra utálni fogsz, mihelyst a drog kiürül a szervezetedből?

- Miért, mert megdugtál?

Harry csak bámult rá. Piton vállat vont.

- Miért akartál lefeküdni velem? - kérdezte Harry.

- Miért döntöttél úgy, hogy visszajössz velem ide?

- Szükséged volt valakire, aki vigyáz rád.

- Nevetséges - motyogta Piton. Még inkább ellazult, és elmosolyodott, amikor mégis kimondta. Magához húzta Harryt. Állát a feje búbján pihentette, közel tartva magához a másikat. A lassú és szabályos szívverésének a hangja és a nyugodt, ziháló légzése elaltatta Harryt.

**Lábjegyzet:**

* "I was ready to die for you if I had to, you little prat. Pretty little prat. But instead it was the little rat that died for the pretty prat. I wished it had been me. But not now, because of the lovely drug..." - ez volna az eredei szójáték...


	2. Chapter 2

**Morning After Blues**

by

Schemingreader

(a Blue Tranquilium folytatása)

Harry kimerült volt. Az előző nap majdnem annyira kifárasztotta, mint amennyire valószínűleg Pitont is. Piton bírósági tárgyalása nagyon érzelmektől túlfűtött volt. Egyikük sem evett egész nap, kivéve egy csésze teát és csokis kekszet, amit egy Minisztériumi dolgozó adott nekik, amikor a Wizengamot már _zárt ajtók mögött_ tanácskozott. Ezután Piton, a túl sok nyugtató bájital hatása alatt elcsábította őt, és Harrynek volt két orgazmusa. Úgyhogy a helyzet furcsaságainak ellenére, nagyon mélyen aludt.

Ginnyről álmodott, arról mikor anyja figyelő tekintetét kikerülve besettenkedett mellé az ágyba, akkor, amikor még az Odúban tartózkodtak. A karjaival maga körül ébredt, és a melleit a hátának nyomta. Mosolya lélegzetelállító és csintalan volt, míg a haja szinte lángolt, ahogy az ablakon beszökő napfény megvilágította.

Az álom annyira valóságos volt. Olyan volt, mintha megint ott lenne.

- Harry, miért nem szexeltünk mi soha?

- Annyira szeretlek, Ginny. El sem tudom hinni, hogy halott vagy.

- Sosem válaszolsz, ha kérdeznek, ugye? - vigyorgott.

- Bárcsak megtettük volna. Egy idióta voltam. Azt hittem, meg tudlak védeni, és a házasságunkig megtartóztathatjuk magunkat.

- Nekem is hiányzol, Harry. De már soha nem jössz el.

- Nos, felégették a házatok és meghaltál.

- Sírsz? Ne sírj, Harry.

- Olyan bátor voltál, olyan gyönyörű, annyira szerettelek, és meghaltál. Annyira el akartam mondani neked...

De már nem figyelt. Hiába, az álmok ilyenek. Megcsókolta, ami csodás volt.

-Meg kellett volna tennünk, Ginny, tudod, a szexet. Sokkal egyszerűbb az egész, mint gondoltam.

De volt valami hiba ebben a gondolatban... Mi lehetett az?

Összezavarodottan kelt fel, Piton alvó alakja köré tekeredve. A farka teljesen kemény volt a bájitalmester izmos farpofái közt. Oh, tényleg! Piton ágyában van! Valahogy erre nem emlékezett az álmában.

A férfi még mindig mélyen aludt. Harry óvatosan kiszabadította magát és megragadta a pálcáját. Megtanulta már akár gondolkodás nélkül is magához hívni. Kibotladozott a hálószobából az ablaktalan folyosóra, megkeresni a WC-t a pálcája fényében.

Ahogy a kezét mosta, felnézett a fürdőszobatükörbe és ráeszmélt, hogy teljesen meztelen. Annyira fáradt volt, és kétségbeesetten szeretett volna visszamenni az ágyba, de közben ugyanannyira rettegett Piton reakciójától, amikor végül majd felébred. Magához tudta volna hívni a ruháit, és hazahoppanálni - de nem, azt nem tehette. Az egyetlen dolog, ami jobban felidegesítené Pitont a Harryvel együtt ébredésnél, az az, ha egyedül kelne fel. Reggel igenis szembe fog nézni vele.

De Merlin golyóira, legalább egy alsógatyát viselnie kellene, amikor megteszi, nem? Harry megpróbálta magához hívni az alsónadrágját és a trikóját. A trikó, amelyet este ő maga vett le, azonnal a kezébe is érkezett, de se az alsónadrágja, se a nadrágja, se más ruhadarabja nem került elő. Összesen egy inge és egy trikója volt. Még a cipőit sem találta.

Piton ezek szerint meg is semmisítette a ruhákat azzal a varázslattal, amellyel eltűntette őket. Semmi értelme nem volt pusztán egy trikót felvennie, amikor valójában alsónadrágra volt szüksége. Hiába, meztelenül kellett visszatérnie az ágyba. Legalább Piton nem lesz hátrányban, amikor felébred.

Harry megállt a hálószobaajtóban. A holdfény átszűrődött az ablakfüggönyökön az ágyra. Álmában Piton arca szomorúnak és sokkal fiatalabbnak nézett ki, mint amikor ébren volt. Az orcája sovány volt és csontos, míg a hosszú sötét szempillái rásimultak az arcára. Még mindig nem állt valami közel a jóképűséghez, de álmában sebezhető volt, nyitott és gyermeki.

Harry felbugyogó szánalmat érzett iránta. _Fejezd be_, mondta magának határozottan. _Szerencsés vagy, ha nem zsigerel ki ezért._

Becsúszott a takarók alá a férfi mellé, és anélkül, hogy hozzáért volna a másikhoz, behunyta a szemeit.

* * *

><p>Harry Piton karjaiban ébredt, a férfi kemény erekciójával a combjainál. A bájital mester a fiatalabb haját cirógatta. Harry nem is vette észre az előző éjszaka, hogy Pitonnak milyen méretes a farka. Tényleg rendesen meg volt áldva.<p>

Harry megmoccant. Látszólag Piton még mindig aludt, mert érezte, ahogy a teste megmerevedik, és nagyon hirtelen arrébb csúszik. A szemei felpattantak.

- Potter - morogta. - Óh, te jó ég.

- Öm - mondta Harry.

A férfi arrébb gurult tőle, ki az ágyból. Lenézett a meztelen testére. - Picsába - motyogta. Kirohant az ajtón, és le a lépcsőn. Harry hallotta, ahogy vizel, megmossa a kezét, és az arcát. Az arcát többször is megcsapkodta a vízzel.

Harry felállt és körülnézett. Nos, bajban van.

Amikor a bájital mester visszatért a hálószobába, már köntöst viselt.

- Potter - mondta mereven.

- Piton professzor, hogy érzed magad? - kérdezte Harry. Nem kellett tettetnie a törődést, tényleg aggódott egy kicsit. - Fáj a fejed?

- Mi van?- kérdezte Piton.

- Túl sokat vettél be a Blue Tranquilium bájitalból tegnap fél hat körül, emlékszel rá?

- Persze, hogy emlékszem... azt próbálod kitalálni, hogy szenvedek-e az ismert mellékhatásoktól?

- Igen.

- Rendben. - Piton leült az ágy szélére, megszorította az orrnyergét és megforgatta szemeit, majd szorosan bezárta. - Úgy tűnik, volt egy egyéjszakás kalandunk, és tudni akarod vajon el kell-e repítened engem a St. Mungóba. Ah, a középkorúság viszontagságai.

- Nos... nem, meglehetősen biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem vagy túladagolva, mert meghallgattam a szívritmusodat és megfigyeltem a légzésedet.

- Ah, szóval ez a magyarázat arra, miért ébredtem a fejeddel a mellkasomon... Csak a pulzusomat mérted. Miss Marple beállt kedvesnővérnek.

- Nem, öö, mi lefeküdtünk egymással. Erre emlékszel? - Harry hangja egy oktávot ugrott fölfelé a mondat végén.

- Potter.

- Mivel túl sok bájitalt vettél magadhoz, emlékezetkiesésed lehet. A leggyakoribb mellékhatás a reggeli fejfájás.

- Köszönöm szépen, te kis stréber. Először is: én főztem ezt a bájitalt, még mikor fiatalabb voltam, mint most te vagy, egyébként pedig nagyon is jól tudom, milyen érzés a fejfájás.

- De akkor emlékszel...

- Nyugodtan feltételezd csak, hogy mindenre emlékszem.

Harry tudta, hogy megint elpirult. Szörnyen érezte magát.

- Most, hogy jól _kiszórakoztad magad_, Potter, feltételezem, elmész. - Piton felállt, és járkálni kezdett a szobában, mindenhová nézve, csak Harryre nem.

- De hát az nem is úgy volt!

- Hát persze, hogy ezt mondod, hát persze. Nagyon kedves. Kifelé.

- Először is, te csábítottál el engem!

Piton úgy nézett rá, mint aki azt hiszi megbolondult.

- Tényleg nem emlékszel semmire, ugye?

- Potter, ha csak egy percre abba tudnád hagyni a felsőbbrendűségi érzésed...

- Ha mindenre annyira tisztán emlékszel, fel tudod idézni, mi az istenverte poklot műveltél a ruháimmal?

Piton abbahagyta a járkálást, és Harryre nézett.

- Azért, mert azt gondoltam, csak simán eltüntetted őket, de úgy tűnik, teljesen megsemmisítetted őket!

Piton nevetni kezdett. Leült az ágy szélére, és csak nevetett.

- Mit gondolsz, miért nem keltem ki eddig az ágyból? - kérdezte Harry.

A férfi hátradőlt, képtelen volt visszatartani a jókedvét. Felnézett a plafonra, és csuklott egyet.

Harry lenézett rá, fejjel lefelé. Amikor nevetett, Piton más embernek nézett ki. Meg akarta csókolni.

- Mi van? - mondta Perselus még mindig nevetve. Így Harry lehajolt, a lepedő lecsúszott a vállairól, és egy puszit nyomott Piton szájára. Csak egy sugallat volt. Fölemelkedett, hogy lássa a másik mit fog reagálni.

Érzelmek egymásutánja száguldott keresztül az arcán: az első egy őszinte, boldog mosoly, és azután: zaklatottság, megsebzettség és üresség. Majd visszaváltott a megszokott ronda, megvető arckifejezésre.

- Igazad van, biztosan én csábítottalak el téged. Az lehetetlen, hogy te csábítottál volna el engem. - Felállt.

Harry a szemeit forgatta.

- Feltételezem, akarsz még egy menetet, mielőtt boldogan odébbállnál - mondta Piton.

- Nem, én... azaz...

- Nem akarsz még egyet baszni, csak egy kicsit csókolózni? - kérdezte halkan, pontosan azzal a kétértelmű szarkazmussal, amit olyan megsemmisítően alkalmazott az osztályteremben is.

- Perselus...

Piton felemelkedett és visszaült. - Feltételezem, én mondtam neked, hogy hívj így.

- Igen.

- A szenvedély hevében.

- Ööö, igen. Figyelj...

Pitonnak fájdalmasan megrándult az arca, és megrázta a fejét.

- Enned kell valamit, Piton. Nem ettünk semmit a tegnapi nap folyamán, a bírósági eljárás alatt, csak teát és kekszet. Kérlek, ha megengeded, hogy kölcsön vegyek pár ruhát, tudnék főzni valamit. Segítene a fejeden.

- Rendben van. Megpusztulok egy fürdőért.

- Oh. Oké - mondta Harry semleges hangon. Piton úgy reagált, mintha valami negatívat mondott volna.

- Potter, neked meg mi bajod van? Ugye nem gondoltad, hogy együtt fogunk tusolni vagy valami?

Harrynek ez eszébe sem jutott... Nem tudta volna elmondani, mit is érzett, eltekintve a hálától az égnek, hogy a férfi megengedte neki, hogy megtartsa a golyóit.

- Ez egy udvariassági szabály az egyéjszakás kalandjaid során? - vigyorgott gunyorosan.

- Én... én nem tudhatom.

- Mert nincsenek egyéjszakás kalandjaid.

- Ööö...

- Mert nem szexelsz férfiakkal.

Harry lenézett a takarókra.

- Azért, mert még sosem szexeltél senkivel ezelőtt, és mennyei kibaszott pokol, valószínűleg próbáltad is ezt elmondani nekem az elmúlt éjszaka, és én ennek ellenére folytattam a dolgot. - A fejét a kezébe ejtette. - Kérlek, emlékezz rá, Potter, hogy mennyire utáltál engem az elmúlt 15 évben, nehogy úgy vésődjek be a gondolataidba, mint valami frissen kikelt kiskacsának az első útjába kerülő élőlény.

- Rendben - mondta Harry hidegen. - Akkor kaphatnék pár ruhát, kérlek?- Hogy volt képes olyan hibát véteni, hogy azt gondolta, Piton _kedveli _őt? Piton egyáltalán nem kedveli őt. Meghalt volna Harryért, ez valószínűleg igaz, de azt is csak azért, mert boldogtalan volt és kész lett volna feláldozni magát az ügy érdekében, de nem Harry miatt.

Piton felkelt és átkutatta a fiókos szekrényt. Egy csomag új alsóruházattal és egy tréningnadrággal jelent meg, majd ledobta őket az ágyra. Azután kiviharzott a szobából.

Harry egy tisztító bűbájt küldött magára, és gyorsan felöltözött. Az ingje és a trikója a földön hevertek, sértetlenül, ahová ledobta őket, csak azok a ruhák tűntek el, amiket Piton elpusztított. A hosszú ujjú inge egy kicsit furcsán nézett ki a tréningnadrággal, de nem tudott változtatni rajta. Leszaladt a lépcsőn a konyhába.

Nem tudta, mit várjon Piton éléskamrájától, de amitől rettegett, az az volt, hogy Piton nem eszik eleget. Ez volt az egyik oka annak, hogy a tárgyalás után visszajött ide vele, ellenőrizni az otthoni körülményeit.

Először is, elég furcsa volt, hogy Harry egyáltalán ezzel foglalkozott. Mindig is akként a személyként gondolt magára, aki jobban utálja Pitont bárki másnál. Ő volt az utolsó túlélő, aki tanúja volt a férfi Gyilkos Átkának Dumbledore-on. Olyan okokért, amiket soha nem értett meg, senki mást nem érdekelt Piton sorsa.

Bár ez nem volt teljesen igaz: Hermione és Remus mindketten úgy vélték, hogy igaza van, ha aggódik Pitonért, amint mind megértették az enyhítő körülményeket, habár egyikük sem jelentkezett önként velük menni a perre. Bár a túlélő Weasleyket, és a többi barátját sem érdekelte mi történik a férfival. Nem igazán érdekelte őket, vajon életben van, és bíróság elé állíthatják, mint amikor még mind azt hitték, megölte Dumledore-t. Mintha bizonyos szinten nem is hittek volna Harrynek. Piton csak egy volt a halálfalók közül, és aztán kiderült, hogy mégsem, és akárhogy is nézzük, volt nekik ennél fontosabb dolguk is.

Piton mindig Harry problémája volt.

Az egyetlen jó dolog abban, hogy muglik nevelték fel, az, hogy tudta hogyan működnek Piton mugli készülékei. A hűtőszekrény nem volt túl rossz. A férfinak volt egy vekni szeletelt kenyere és egy adag vaj a mélyhűtőben, meg tojások és gyümölcs a kamrában.

Természetesen tudta, a tény, hogy a kenyér és vaj a mélyhűtőben voltak, azt jelentette, Piton nem elég gyorsan ette őket ahhoz, hogy az éléskamrában tartsa azokat. De a fontos dolog az volt, hogy ehető étel volt a házban, habár nem volt bizonyíték arra , hogy az ipse ténylegesen fogyasztott is volna belőlük. Harryt nyugtalanította, hogy talán Pitonnál csak bájital hozzávalók voltak kéznél, szemgolyók egy korsóban és hasonlók. Az is igaz volt, hogy a mélyhűtőt teletömték füvekkel, rendesen felcímkézett üvegkorsókban.

Harry feltörte a tojásokat egy edénybe, így meg tudta őket szagolni, hogy biztos legyen benne, még mindig frissek, mielőtt belerakná a serpenyőbe.

Amikor a tojások készen voltak, Piton már a konyhaajtóban állt. Harry megdermedt.

- Megterítek - mondta Piton hirtelen. Harry ellazult, azt hitte, az idősebb mond majd valami éleset. Bár hogy miért fél ettől, nem tudta volna megmagyarázni. Roxfortban Piton szúrós megjegyzései elkerülhetetlenek voltak, de Harry sosem rettegett tőlük.

_De akkor még azt gondoltam, hogy gonosz._

A férfi két személyre terített, olyan precizitással, mintha vonalzóval mérte volna ki.

Az elektromos vízmelegítő felforrt, és Harry rálelt egy teáskancsóra. Piton egy szó nélkül elvette tőle. Teletöltötte a kancsót egy kevés forró vízzel, és aztán háromkanálnyi teafüvet rakott a vízbe. Fenséges rózsaillat szállt fel a kancsóból, ahogy ráöntötte a többi vizet is.

Harry csak ritkán készítette Brit Királyi szokás szerint a teáját. Emlékezett, Lupin hogy kért mindig elnézést a filteres tea használata miatt. Meg lett volna lepve, ha Piton valami ilyesmit csinál. Mindenben megingathatatlan. Valószínűleg úgy döntene, inkább nem iszik teát, ha az nem jól van elkészítve.

- Van tej? - kérdezte Harry.

- Nem, feketén iszom a teámat - mondta Piton. - Természetesen nem vártam vendégeket egy... egy rövid ideig.

- Rendben van - mondta Harry. Cikkekre bontotta a narancsot és körberendezte őket a tányérján. Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét.

- A nagynéném folyton így csinálta - magyarázta.

- Értem - mondta Piton. Harry az üvegesszekrényhez ment, és kivett egy csupor narancslekvárt. Ki volt nyitva, és már félig elfogyott. Jó.

Leültek és együtt ettek. Piton várakozóan nézett Harryre, és azt mondta: - Jó étvágyat...

Harry azt hitte, hogy lehet, ennyi lesz a reggelizőasztali beszélgetésük összessége, de akkor Piton megszólalt: - Köszönöm, hogy reggelit készítettél, finom lett.

- Egészségedre - motyogta Harry. Megdöbbent Piton udvariassága miatt, annyira kellemes volt!

Csendben befejezték az étkezést, és letakarították az asztalt. Piton elmosogatott. Bőven volt mosogatószere. A konyharuhája tiszta volt.

- Tényleg úgy látszik, hogy rendben vagy - mondta Harry.

- Mire gondolsz?

- Nos, azt mondtam Minervának, hogy leellenőrizlek - mondta Harry. Csak féligazság volt - tényleg mondta Minervának, de ez teljesen az ő ötlete volt. - Feltételezem, hogy nem akarod, hogy visszajöjjek, nos, talán valaki más tudna...

- Hogy érted azt, hogy... „leellenőrzöl engem"?

- Aggódtam, akarom mondani, mert... nagyon elszigetelődtél, és...

- Úgy érzed felelős vagy értem, mert azt hiszed, részben azért használtam a Gyilkos Átkot, hogy megvédjelek téged.

- Igen, így van.

- Hülye vagy, Potter - mondta Piton színtelen hangon.

- Ha te mondod.

- Hülyének hívtalak, és te mégis ágyba bújtál velem? - mondta Piton hitetlenkedve.

- Mit mondhatnék, Piton? Egy szexi ördög vagy - Harry idétlenül mosolygott.

Piton megfogta a fejét. - Oh, nem - mondta. - Bocsáss meg.

Elrohant a vécére. Harry hallotta, ahogy belehány a toalettbe.

Az ajtóhoz ment és a csapnál talált rá Pitonra, a száját öblögetve.

- Sajnálom - mondta Harry. - Rendben vagy?

- Fejfájás - motyogta Piton. - Beveszek egy bájitalt.

Visszasétált a konyhába. Egy perccel később Harry követte őt, és nézte, ahogy kortyol egy ismert lila folyadékból.

- Ne, ne azt! - kiáltotta Harry, beszaladva a konyhába. Kiütötte volna az adagot Piton kezéből, de addigra túl késő volt, már lenyelte.

- Miért ne? A lila fájdalomcsillapító nagyon gyenge. Nincs dokumentált kölcsönhatás e között, és a Blue Tranquilium között, ugye? - kérdezte Piton, hitetlenkedő arccal.

- De igen, van! Elszigetelted magad! Madame Pomfrey volt, aki ezt kutatta.

- Rendben - mondta Piton. Nyugodtabbnak látszott.

- Jobb a fejed, legalább?

- Igen, szörnyű fájdalmaim voltak mióta felkeltem az ágyból, de nem akartam, hogy megtudd. - Piton abszolút meglepettnek tűnt. - Nem akartam kimondani ezeket!

Harry a fejét csóválta, félig szórakozottan, félig elborzadva. - Ez a kölcsönhatás. Hasonló az igazságszérumhoz. Lelohasztja a beszéd gátlásait.

- De én nem akarom elmondani neked, hogy mit gondolok!

- Tudom.

- Menj ki! - mondta Piton dühösen.

- Ne pánikolj, már nem vehetsz be több Blue Tranquiliumot.

- Kifelé a házamból! Szándékosan csináltad!

- Nem, dehogy volt szándékos! Azt próbáltam elmondani neked, hogy ne vedd be a második bájitalt. Meg még figyelmeztetni akartalak, hogy ne vegyél be olyan sokat a Blue Trankból se. Nem hagyhatlak itt. Épp most vettél be egy potenciálisan veszélyes drogkombinációt.

- Nem vagy az őrzőm, Potter.

- Rendben, de nem hiszem, hogy el kéne mennem.

- Ha valaki, akkor én vagyok a te őrződ.

- Jó, Piton, de kíváncsi vagyok, vajon nem kéne-e a St. Mungóba mennünk.

- Nem! - ordította Piton hirtelen. Kinyúlt, hogy megrázza Harryt, aztán visszahúzódott, és elkezdett mérgesen fel-alá járkálni.

- Csak dühös vagy, vagy csak...

- Teljesen elveszítettem az irányítást az érzelmeim felett, és EZ MIND A TE HIBÁD! - Piton szemei kidülledtek, és az arca felhevült a dühtől. Harry már évek óta nem látta így. - Állandóan ezt csinálod velem. Annyira keményen dolgozom azon, hogy kontrolláljam magam...

- Mindig ezt csinálom veled? - kérdezte Harry csendesen. - Semmit nem változtál. Még mindig azt gondolod, hogy valaki olyan vagyok, aki más, mint én.

- Pontosan tudom, hogy ki vagy, Harry Potter - mondta Piton. Ez az az iskolai hangnem volt, amit Harry mindig fenyegetőnek érzett. Most ez zavaróan... szexinek hangzott.

- Tényleg, akkor ki vagyok? - dünnyögte Harry - Először én vagyok az a kedves fiatal faszi, akit az ágyadba akartál vinni, azután én vagyok az, aki minden bosszúságod forrása...

- Oh, én még mindig be akarlak vinni az ágyamba - mondta Piton, és azután nagyon idegesnek látszott. - Francba!

- Tudom, hogy nem tudod megakadályozni, nem fogom felhasználni veled szemben - mondta Harry.

- Azt akarom, hogy felhasználd, Potter - mondta Piton csendes hangon. - Meg akarom ragadni azt a csinos, csinos segged, és közel húzva magamhoz, felhasználni. - Megállt és rémülten nézett. - Francba, az istenit! Ezt nem akartam kimondani! Nem tudom elhinni, hogy van ilyen kölcsönhatás, és egyáltalán, hogy a pokolban maradt a Blue Tranquilium ilyen sokáig a szervezetemben! - dühöngött Piton.

- Ez az, amiért Pomfrey képes volt felfedezni a mellékhatásokat. Harci trauma után használta ezt a bájitalt az embereken, és azután bevették a bájitalt a fejfájás ellen... Émelyegsz esetleg? Érzel bizsergést az ujjaidban?

- A faszomban van a bizsergés - mondta Piton leírhatatlanul rekedt hangon. Homlokára csapott. - Oh, édes jó Istenem, én vagyok a leggyakorlottabb okklumens a generációmban, és nem tudom megállítani a magamból kipattanó idióta célzásokat. Muszáj fültanúja lenned a legmegalázóbb óráimnak? Miért kell mindig szemtanúja lenned a legrosszabb pillanataimnak?

- Már bocsánatot kértem azért a merengős dologért... - mondta Harry. - Nem az én ötletem volt ott lenni azon az éjszakán a toronyban!

- Fogd be, Potter! Csak fogd be! Nem hibáztatlak téged, rendben? Mármint, dehogynem, érzelmileg, mert teljesen felbaszott, de intellektuálisan tudom, hogy te csak állandóan rossz helyen vagy a rossz időben.

- Oh, te ezt így hívnád? Ez az, amiért annyira utáltál abban a pillanatban, ahogy feltűntem az iskolában?

- Bűnösnek éreztem magam, rendben, bűnösnek éreztem magam, amiért szerelmes voltam az anyádba, és nem akartam, hogy bármi rossz történjen vele... Elmondtam Voldemortnak a jóslatot és azután... - Piton hangja elakadt és erősen pislogott, könnyek szaladtak le az arcán.

- Te most sírsz?

- Kibaszott Jézus Krisztus, olyan nagyon törölni fogom az emlékeidet, amikor ennek vége.

- Kérlek ne, Perselus.

- Mi van? Miért, azért mert neked ez volt az első szexuális együttléted?

- Igen. - Harry lenézett a meztelen lábaira. Szándékában állt kérni egy cipőt.

- Miért egyeztél bele egyáltalán, hogy azt tedd velem? Ez nem olyasmi, amire kényszeríthettelek, nem kényszeríthetsz senkit, aki felül van.

- Azt színlelted..., hogy kedvelsz engem.

- Kedvellek - nézett csüggedten Piton.

- Mi? Úgy érted, kedvelsz szexuálisan.

- Hát hogyne, szexuálisan, kedvellek szexuálisan. Kedvelem a társaságodat. Felnőttél, és én kedvellek.

- Kimondanád ezt valaha is, ha a bájital nem dolgozna benned?

- Természetesen nem. Sosem akarnám, hogy megtudd, hogy érzek bármiről. Így bántani tudsz.

- Bántani tudlak? Ez nem tűnik túl valószínűnek...

- Harry - mondta Piton. A hangja halk volt és fenyegető. - Ha én őszinte vagyok a bájital miatt, nem gondolod, hogy te is őszinte lehetnél?

- Nos, tudod,én... - kezdte Harry. _Harrynek hívott_. - Nem gondoltam át, hogy mennyire akartam, hogy kedvelj engem, és mennyire fájt az, hogy utáltál. Úgy tiszteltelek téged, ahogy sosem tiszteltem a nagynénémet és a nagybátyám.

- Azt gondoltad, hogy olyan vagyok, mint a te szörnyű mugli rokonaid?

- Ők szintén gyűlöltek a létezésem miatt.

- Nem szeretem, hogy összehasonlítasz velük. Sosem szerettem, hogy Dumbledore Petúniánál hagyott.

- Fogadni mernék, sosem mondtad volna ezt ezelőtt, a bájital nélkül.

- Ne kárörvendj, nem tisztességes.

- Ez a kijelentés már inkább olyan, mint te.

- Tehát, a szex velem azt jelentette neked, hogy kedvellek téged - mondta kereken Piton.

- Nem. Abból gondoltam, hogy mennyire boldog voltál. Mielőtt rám mosolyogtál, nem is fogtam fel, hogy mennyire kívántam ezt mindig... Ez már szánalmas, mindig is azt akartam, hogy kedvelj, még akkor is, amikor annyira nagyon utáltalak.

- Nagyon különös, hogy ilyen sokat mutatsz meg nekem a saját indítékaidból. Persze az utolsó alkalommal, amikor találkoztunk, még fiatal voltál, és alig beszélgettünk. Csak átkozódtunk.

- Mi a te mentséged?

- Mire, hogy nem tudtam mik a saját indítékaim? Én egy okklumens és traumatizált vén buzi vagyok.

- Nem, hogy szexelni akartál velem. - Harry tudta, hogy könyörgőnek és ingerültnek hangzik, úgy viselkedett, ahogy tizenöt éves kora óta nem.

- Azért, mert az arcod olyan... édes. Édesebb arcod van, mint kisfiúként volt. A szád az anyádéra emlékeztet, hasonló vékony hullámos ajkak. Az eperre emlékeztetnek. - Lenézett, az arca frusztrált volt, összeszorította fogait. Nyilvánvalóan nem akarta kimondani ezeket. A kezei görcsösen ökölbeszorultak. - Azért, mert te itt vagy, és én annyira magányos vagyok, és úgy tűnt, érted voltam magányos. Azért, mert végül a megmentésemre siettél, és ezt senki más nem tette meg, és sosem gondoltam, hogy te megtennéd ezt értem.

Harry Piton köré zárta a karjait. Hasonlóan magasak voltak. A fejét Pitonnal szemben tartva, belenézett szemeibe a szemüvege fémkerete felett. Piton teste mereven állt vele szemben.

- Szeretnéd, hogy megérintselek? - kérdezte Harry.

- Igen, nagyon. De nem tudok ellazulni.

- A bájital miatt?

- Én csak... nem tudok ellazulni. Feláll, és tudok teljesíteni, de nem tudok...

- Rendben van, nem kell feltétlenül szexelned velem.

- De én akarok, el fogsz menni és nekem ez az utolsó esélyem. A francba veled, és francba a te hülye bájital kölcsönhatásoddal.

- Nem megyek el, ha te nem akarod, hogy elmenjek - mondta Harry. - Ha azt akarod, hogy maradjak, maradok.

- Nincs szükségem rá, hogy itt maradj. Kisfiúként éltél a tudatomban, még a múlt héten is... Nem szexelhetnék veled. El sem hiszem, hogy azt akarom, maradj, úgy érzem, ha hagylak elmenni, meghalok, szerintem ezek a bájitalok elvették a józan eszem.

Piton lerogyott a konyhaszékre, kimerültnek látszott.

- Sajnálom, hogy ez történt, Professzor - mondta Harry.

- Melyiket, azt, hogy szexeltünk? - kérdezte Piton.

- Nem, az... az jó volt.

- Akarod újra csinálni?

- Én... úgy értettem, sajnálom a bájital dolgot. Igen. - pirult el Harry.

- Igen, újra csinálni akarod? Miért?

- Tudod, hogy miért. Ne mondasd ki velem.

- Akkor gyerünk.

- Mi? Még mindig a bájital hatása alatt vagy.

- Így is felizgultam. - Piton megszégyenültnek látszott. - Ha abba tudom hagyni a pánikolást, egy nagyszerűt tudunk dugni.

Harry azon gondolkodott, lehet, hogy mindjárt mindketten belehalnak a szégyenbe. - De... még csak reggel tíz van!

- Rendben, akkor a díványon csináljuk.

Bizonyos oknál fogva ennek volt értelme Harry számára. Végül is nem mennek vissza az ágyba a nap közepén. Követte Pitont az elülső szobába és leült mellé a díványra. A férfi mereven, kényelmetlenül ült.

Tennie kellett valamit. Nem Piton volt az egyetlen, aki pánikolt a szituáció miatt. Amikor Harry még Ginnyvel volt, sosem ő tette meg az első lépést. Valószínűleg meleg volt, már értette, de még mindig szörnyen hiányolta Ginnyt az ilyen pillanatokban. Ha Ginny lett volna itt Pitonnal, már csókolóznának, és a földön forgolódnának, függetlenül attól, hogy Piton szereti-e a lányokat vagy sem. Ő bátor volt az ilyen dolgokban.

Gombóc nőtt a torkában. Szomorú, hogy meghalt, és szomorú hogy Pitont mennyivel jobban kívánta, mint Ginnyt valaha is... Pedig csodálatos volt, a férfi meg rémisztő, de valahogy mégis akarta őt. Piton mereven nézett rá, vagy talán csak intenzíven koncentrált.

És a bájitalmester szájon csókolta. Egyáltalán nem volt nedves, nem a kótyagos nyalogatás, amit Piton akkor adott neki, míg lebegett. Ha Harry tudott volna mondani erről valamit, azt mondta volna, van technikája...

Piton elegáns ívben a díványra lökte mindkettőjüket, és Harryre feküdt. A mellkasuk egymáshoz nyomódott. Az érzés intenzitása hihetetlen volt; milyen izgalmas volt ez. A másik férfi testének közelsége és illata, a feszes izmok a karjain, a haja, ami még mindig nedves volt a zuhanytól, amint Harry arcát simítja... megsemmisítő volt.

Kinyitotta a szemeit, és meglátta a vad kifejezést Piton közeli arcán. Megszakította a csókot.

- Mi az? - kérdezte Piton.

Harry az arcába nézett, ami olyan ismerős volt, és mégis annyira más, mint amire emlékezett. Lesimította az egyik felhúzott szemöldököt a hüvelykujjával. Azután óvatosan levette a szemüvegét, és letette a heverő melletti asztalra, majd lecsukva szemét újra megcsókolta Pitont.


	3. Chapter 3

**Orange Burn Salve**

**Narancsos égési balzsam**

avagy, Piton leforrázza a péniszét

(nos, majdnem)

by

schemingreader

Harry baglya, Hedvig, eléggé öreg volt már, de még mindig ugyanazzal a bájjal és sebességgel repült gazdájához, mint egész életében. Egy levelet hozott, rajta ismerős macskakaparással: „Harry Potter, Yorkshire, Fonó sor vége" címzéssel.

_ Harry, biztos vagy benne, hogy te vagy a megfelelő ember arra, hogy Pitonnal maradj, mikor visszatérni készül a varázsvilágba? Tudom, hogy rengeteget gondolkoztál ezen, de nekem nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy már megint beindult nálad ez a „Mentsük meg az embereket" dolog._

_Habár, jó dolog tudni, hogy épp hol is vagy. Értesíts minket, ha van valami újság._

_Szeretettel,_

_Hermione_

Harry megforgatta a szemeit. Kizárt, hogy elmondja neki, hogy a Pitonnal való kapcsolata megváltozott. Bár nem is változott túl sokat. Piton még mindig zaklatta az inzultusaival, és még mindig dühös és frusztrált volt az igazságtalankodásai miatt. Még mindig nem bízott Pitonban.

De még mindig együtt aludt az ő öreg iskolai nemezisével.

Igen, Harry éveken keresztül üldözte, hogy bosszút állhasson rajta Dumbledore meggyilkolásáért. De aztán megtudta az igazságot arról, hogy Dumbledore gyakorlatilag megzsarolta Pitont, az igazságot a férfi szerepéről az öregember halálában. Részben magát hibáztatta, amiért ő lökte Pitont ebbe a szerencsétlen helyzetbe.

A bájital mester előbújt rejtekéből, hogy kiálljon a bűnei miatt a Wizengamot elé. Harry tanúskodott mellette, és miután megkapta a felmentő ítéletet, hazakísérte a Fonó sor végére, ahol Piton Fidelius alatt élt mugliként.

A férfi az események ilyetén fordulata miatt kicsit elbizonytalanodott. Arra számított, hogy meghal a végső csatában, ha még nem azelőtt. Kissé levert, nyugtalan és elszigetelt volt. Harry, aki sürgősségi gyógyítónak tanult, aggódott miatta. Az együttalvás valószínűleg nem volt a legprofesszionálisabb dolog, hogy kifejezze az aggodalmát, de ez csak... megtörtént.

Habár huszonhat éves volt, ez volt az első alkalom Harrynek, amikor szexuálisan érintkezett valakivel. Összezavarodott és nyugtalan volt, meg talán nem a legmegfelelőbb ember, aki vigyázhat a hasonlóan összekuszált Pitonra.

* * *

><p>- Jézus <em>Krisztus,<em> Potter! Megpróbálsz megölni?

Harry, aki elszokott a mugli vízvezeték-hálózattól, nem tudta, hogy Piton hangja tud ilyen magasra is ugrani. Nem emlékezett rá, ha lehúzza a toalettet, akkor a zuhanysugártól elvág minden csepp hideg vizet. Vagy valami más történt? Mert Piton nagyon forrón szerette a vizet.

Piton kiugrott a zuhany alól. Az elülső fele a testének vörös volt, és felsőtestén felhólyagosodott.

- Óh a picsába, Perselus, te megégtél!

Piton kialakított egy „próbálok-megvető-lenni-a-túl-nagy-kínban" arckifejezést, amióta Harry vele volt.

- Óh, Istenem! Van égési sérülésre való kenőcsöm, Pomfrey narancsos égési balzsama, máris hozom.

Piton reszketett a kék törölköző alatt, vizet csöpögtetett a fürdőszobaszőnyegre gyötrelmében. Harry berohant a hálószobába és megkereste az égési kenőcsöt tartalmazó üveget a hátizsákjában.

- Perselus, Istenem, annyira sajnálom - mondta Harry. - Nem is gondolkodtam, óh istenem, nézd ezt, én...

Ujjaira kente a kenőcsöt, és elkezdte kenegetni lefelé Piton elülső felén, ott kezdve ahol a legjobban fájhatott. A legjobban megégett hely a mellkasa volt, Piton kulcscsontjától a köldökéig. Néhány ráadásul másodfokú égési sérülésnek tűnt, hólyagokkal, némelyik különösen rossz állapotban, zuhanyforrázáshoz képest. Harry gyakorlott volt abban, hogyan érintse gyengéden az embereket, de Piton lélegzete el-elakadt, ahogy a hűvös keze megérintette a nyakát, és lejjebb mozdult.

Harry a másik férfi törzsét simogatta. A krém bizsergett ujjai alatt. Megtanulta, hogyan kell a mágiát használni a gyógyításban, és pár égés azonnal eltűnt. A többi picit tovább maradt, de látta, ahogy fakulni kezdenek.

Amikor eljutott Perselus lágyékhajlatához, Harry részvétteljesen grimaszolt. Felnézett. Perselus arca üres volt. Harry tudta, hogy ennek nagyon kellett fájnia. Még több kenőcsöt vett magához és elkezdte bedörzsölni az érzékeny bőrbe, ahol Piton csontos, izmos combja találkozott az alhasával. Nem talált hólyagokat egyelőre, de muszáj volt leellenőriznie a fanszőrt is, hogy biztos legyen, nem talál egyet se.

Kenőcsöt tett Perselus péniszére is, amin szintén nem voltak hólyagok, de nagyon vörös volt; első fokú égési sérülése lenne? Nagyon gyengéden bedörzsölte Perselus combjait és heréit is.

Ezután még többet tett a péniszre, mivel félt, hogy lehetnek láthatatlan sérülések is. Lesimított a fallosz egész hosszán, ami már elég kemény lett. Óvatosan megvizsgálta a nemi szervek legeldugottabb területeit is, hogy biztos legyen, már sehol sincs sérülés, amit kifelejtett volna.

Harmadjára alkalmazta a ragacsot, amikor Piton megragadta a kezét.

- Sajnálom, túl érzékeny? - kérdezte Harry felnézve Piton arcára. Arckifejezése már nem volt üres. Sötét volt és intenzív. Dühösnek nézett ki, de talán ez nem is düh volt. A tenyér, ami a kezén nyugodott, Perselus merevedése köré szorította Harry ujjait.

- Meg fogsz ölni, Potter - morogta Perselus. Előredőlt, hogy az arcuk nagyon kis távolságra legyen egymástól, és megcsókolta Harry száját. Vékony ajkai puhák voltak, és nyelve úgy játszott Harryével, ahogy vonó a hegedűn. Harry egész teste énekelt, ahogy Perselus péniszét érintette. Forró volt, bár nem az égéstől, hanem Perselus vérétől. Az idősebb férfi belesóhajtott szájába.

- Ohh, Oh, Isten - suttogta, mikor Perselus felemelte a levegőbe.

- Talán arról kellene meggyőződnöd, hogy még mindig működik-e - javasolta Piton. Harry húzta és simogatta Piton farkát. Még sosem érintette őt ezelőtt ilyen igazán érzékien. Valójában még senkit sem érintett így azelőtt. Ginnyt egy kicsit, de túl régen volt ahhoz, hogy emlékezzen rá, és túl ideges volt, hogy jól csinálja. Úgyhogy nem volt túl sok tapasztalata se férfival se nővel, de izgalmas volt megérinteni Pitont.

Úgy próbálta csinálni, ahogy ő is szereti magának, de ez most pont fordított helyzet volt, és a férfi hosszabbnak és vékonyabbnak is tűnt nála. Piton vonaglott és gyönyörű hangokat adott ki. Ahogy elélvezett, a sperma sugárban landolt a padlón.

- A kenőcs, annak... - mondta Harry.

- A farkam nem égett meg. Hozzá vagyok szokva ehhez a házhoz és az őrületes vízvezetékéhez. És tudom, hogy el kell takarni egyes részeimet, amikor ezt a hangot csinálja. A kezem hátoldalának viszont kéne egy kis kenőcs - mondta Piton.

Harry tudta, hogy elpirult, amikor óvatosan bekente kenőccsel a hosszú ujjakat.


End file.
